Talk:The Extreme Awards
If you have any suggestions or if you want any of your stories, characters, etc to be nominated then leave a message here. Just be sure to mention which category you would like to be in and the character, story, etc of what your nominating. Suggestions: Aw dude, if you let us vote, I"ll definitely vote for the Jackson Legacy This is the same thing as the Awards we already have. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 02:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes and no, the awards will be totally different. Maybe the nominees are but I picked them before the other ones which is the 2012 one right? and another thing is that I won't do the awards like you do, like just simply putting a template on the page that won it. I'll have complete dialogue so you can say like a sketch like if they were real awards and I'll also put Sneak Peeks of some stories (not only mine), trailers, music and more! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 02:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well the official award nominations also start in December, and I don't want them to conflict. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 02:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) okay but still its different besides, I have a lot of differences maybe the only thing that'll be similar will be the nominees but like I said I had this for a while already and there's more categories here anyway -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future 03:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) well then you could have just added suggestions instead of trying to create a whole new system. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 03:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I wanted my own way and there's no rule which says I can't so yeah -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 03:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Already too late anyway -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 03:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I Wish I wish I had actually read some of these stories so I would be able to make an informed decision. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Should I do the awards earlier?? I was planning on doing them on the 28th but I think I have time to do it soon maybe like by 20-23 somewhere around there. You guys tell me -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 07:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) YES OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) thats one vote, I'll do them earlier if I get 12 Yes votes. Voting ''' Should I do the awards earlier? Yes No ' -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future''' 23:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC)' The person who Rides Storms wants to vote here. He votes for Creatures that Want Revenge for the Planetary Deity Known as Terrus. (aka Mine and Josh's collab, TAotE). Send email, I will not. Have FF.net account, I do not. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 22:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)